official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Marmo the Moon Angel (Furby Fake)
Marmo the Moon Angel '''(月の天使マーモ''' in Japanese) is a 1998 Furby rip-off created by Create Spring Products. Appearance and Functions Its name may come from the word "marmoset", a type of primate it somewhat resembles. It has long hair at the top of its head, which is like a long mane. It has plastic feet and hands, with stretchy arms to allow it to hold onto things. They also have plastic ears and wings attached. Each color has differently shaped ears. They are 4 1/2 inches tall, and come in a plastic case with cardboard on the outside of the case. There are 2 versions of the case, an English one and a Japanese one. Marmo wears a collar with a key chain on it. The collar and the light sensor are made of a single piece of plastic, so it cannot come off completely. Marmo has only has 3 sensors : A light sensor, a touch sensor on its head, and inside its mouth. Unlike Furby, which has a tongue that should be pressed to feed it, Marmo has teeth inside of its beak that can be pressed to feed it. Marmo cannot respond to loud sounds like Furby can. Marmo has a unique internal design, and does not possess internals that were directly copied from a Furby. Marmo speaks its own language which is different from many Furby fakes. You can push the wings of two or four Marmo's for a few seconds to get them to talk to each other. Marmo's Color Schemes and Names Marmo's come in four unique color schemes, and each color scheme has its own name: *'Moon Flower:' Two different shades of pink with yellow hair, a purple beak, a bright green collar, and dark blue eyes. *'Moon Eye:' Black and white with orange eyes, a purple beak, yellow collar, and purple hair. *'Moon Shine: '''Light brown, with grey hair, a pink beak, purple collar, and green eyes. *'Moon Snow:''' White with red eyes, a pink beak, a purple collar and purple hair. Official Description (Unconfirmed) According to an Ebay listing on Worthpoint, the following description of the toy is dated to be from the 6th of August, 1999: Check out Marmo... the cute and cuddly virtual pet that talks, sings, whistles and even snores!!!! Order a Marmo today online, with four, furry colours to choose from check out the toy that is taking the world by storm!!! Kids read Marmo's story and very own dictionary.https://www.worthpoint.com/worthopedia/vintage-collectible-marmo-moon-eye-403519888 Trivia *Marmo's vocabulary consists of a few words from different languages. *Despite Marmo having a voice which sounds very different compared to many other Furby fakes, some of the laughing noises Marmo makes and even a tune that Marmo whistles appears to sound exactly like a Furbish's. *Even though the name of the company can be found in the manual, the packaging for some Marmo the Moon Angel's don't reveal the company's name. *Marmo the Moon Angel's manual makes the following reference to Furby, "Marmo can talk to friends other than Marmo that may look like Marmo and have large eyes and ears. If any of your friends have such animals, why don't you let them talk to each other!" Gallery furby-fake-marmo-2.jpg Marmo the moon angels from Ebay.jpg s-l1600 (16).jpg furby-marmo-moon-the-angel-de-los-90s-D_NQ_NP_834125-MLM25369539438_022017-F.png Furby-fake-marmo-the-moon-angel.jpg IMG_1711.JPG|A 1998 Furby and Marmo the Moon Angel IMG_1704.JPG|A size comparison of Marmo and Furby Marmomoonangelbox1.jpg IMG_1719.JPG marmo-moon-angel-talking-toy-pet-box_1_80f3368d566df99fc3e9e1a024138993.jpg 5076839.jpg marmo-moon-angel-electronic-pet-toys_360_8ef36ce6c455138aabde29dea514b154.jpg 19367265_334954636924084_1920685846940352512_n.jpg $_1.JPG References Category:Furby Fakes Category:1998 Furby Fakes Category:Create Spring Products